Nur für Zaubertränkemeister
by Snake3
Summary: Fortsetzung von - Nur für Schlangen Harry entdeckt seine wahren Bedürfnisse


Nur für Zaubertränkemeister

Ron jappste noch immer nach Luft. Das konnte nicht sein, das ist nicht passiert. Doch ein Blick in Harrys gerötetes Gesicht gab ihm die ungewollte Antwort. Ja hätte er nur vorher richtig geschaut, wäre ihm aufgefallen das Harry ziemlich... nun ja... durchgevögelt aussah. Er röchelte. „Ron?" Langsam wurde der Rothaarige grün im Gesicht. „Ron!"

Ich ging gemütlich zum Frühstück. Ron war noch immer sehr blass um die Nase, aber er war selber Schuld. Schließlich wollte er wissen, was dieser böse und äußerst talentierte Mann mit ihm angestellt hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich schockte ihn mehr die Tatsache, dass ich wirklich nichts gegen eine Wiederholung hätte. Vorsichtig glitt mein Blick zum Lehrertisch. Ob dieser genauso dachte? Schließlich war der Schriftzug eindeutig. Wofür er diesen eigentlich köpfen sollte, denn er ging nicht ab und nun musste er immer früh aufstehen, um allein duschen zu können. Langsam lasse ich mich auf meinen Platz nieder.

Potter kommt grad rein und schien mir sehr gut gelaunt. Scheinbar bereute er doch nicht seinen kleinen Ausflug in meine Privaträume. Weasley läuft blass hinter ihm her und ich muss fast grinsen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass dieser weiß was gestern geschah. Dennoch mache ich mir keine Gedanken, ob jemand weiteres davon erfuhr. Seltsam aber ich wusste in dem Fall konnte ich dem Goldjungen vertrauen. Als sich dieser setzt und seine Miene kurz verzieht kann ich es nicht verhindern. Ich grinse und verstecke es schnell hinter einem Vorhang meiner Haare. Ich bin eh fertig und mache mich auf den Weg hinaus. Dabei komm ich an Potter vorbei.

„Probleme beim Sitzen?" Ich hatte nur leise gesprochen doch Potter errötet und Weasley wird nun sogar leicht grünlich im Gesicht. Ich muss zugeben, heute habe ich wirklich sehr gute Laune.

Aus irgendeinem Grund beugt sich Snape leicht vor und seine Haare fallen ihm tief ins Gesicht. Als er dann aufsteht und ich merke, dass er wohl an mir vorbei läuft klopft mein Herz wie verrückt gegen meinen Brustkorb. Zwar lief er oft an uns vorbei, eine gemeine Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch heute ist das anders. Nie mehr werde ich in ihm den kühlen Bastard sehen können, nicht nach so einer Erfahrung. Snape, der leidenschaftliche Bastard. Ja das traf es wohl eher.

Leise spricht er zu mir und ich merke zu meinem Ärger wie ich erröte. Merlin ich benahm mich wie ein dummer Schuljunge, der ich leider noch war. Doch so sollte das nicht sein. Ich wollte, dass er mich ernst nahm! Mhhhh mich nehmen, ja das sollte er noch mal. Ich sehe ihm nach und verfluche diese schwarzen Roben, die einen wirklich gutgebauten Körper verbergen.

Fast bin ich versucht mich umzudrehen, als ich Potters glühende Blicke in meinem Rücken spüre. Der Bengel schien wohl noch nicht genug zu haben. Ein angenehmes Schaudern durchläuft meinen Körper, als ich an den heißen, engen Arsch von ihm denke.

In meinem Lehrraum angekommen versuche ich mich zu beruhigen. Das ging nicht an, dass ich mich nur wenige Stunden nach unserem kleinen Abenteuer schon so sehr danach sehnte ihn wieder unter mir zu haben. Mein Geschlecht zuckt bei der Erinnerung daran, wie schamlos der Bengel sich mir gezeigt hatte, mir sein Loch erwartungsvoll hinhielt. Seine lustvollen Schreie hallen mir in meinen Ohren wieder und ich muss mich dringend auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Mit einem Grinsen beschließ ich dem Bengel bei der nächsten Stunde Strafarbeit aufzugeben. Das sollte dieses Problem lösen. Ich wurde bei dieser Aussicht wieder ruhiger.

Wie zum Teufel sollte ich mich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Mein Hintern brannte und ich rutschte von einer Seite auf die andere. Flittwick wollte, dass wir nun alle den Zauber übten. Welchen Zauber? Ich wusste nicht einmal worum es ging. Hermine sah mich mit einem bösen Blick an, als ich hilfesuchend zu ihr blicke. Als ob sie sich konzentrieren könnte, wenn jegliches Sitzen sie daran erinnern würde, dass sie gestern von einem riesigen Schwanz genommen wurde. Ohne das ich es verhindern kann gleiten meine Gedanken zurück zu dem Moment, als er seine Hose öffnete und dieses Prachtstück offenbarte. Und der Geschmack... Fast meine ich ihn wieder tief in meinem Rachen zu spüren und Erregung erfasst meinen Körper. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

Nach drei Tagen war ich dann ein nervliches Frack. Meine Hormone spielen verrückt und ich kann nicht anders als mich auf die Tränkestunden zu freuen und sie zugleich zu verfluchen.

Mit einem natürlich nicht sichtbaren Schmunzeln bemerkte ich Potters Nervosität. Sein Blick wandert immer wieder meinen Körper entlang anstatt sich auf den Trank zu konzentrieren. Wenn er so weiter machte musste ich mir nicht einmal einen aberwitzigen Grund für seine Strafarbeit ausdenken.

Nein das schaffte er schon von ganz allein, als er immer wieder völlig falsche Zutaten wahllos in den Kessel warf. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich wegen dieser Verschwendung von Zutaten einen Anfall bekommen doch nun begrüße ich es.

Seine Blicke sind verheißungsvoll und versprechen mir eine Fortsetzung unseres Abenteuers. Leise mache ich meinen Gang zwischen die Reihen, schaue meinen Schülern über die Schulter und sehe wie immer reine Unfähigkeit.

Bei Potter verweile ich etwas länger, lass meinen Atem heiß an seinen Nacken verpuffen. Sein Atem stockt und für die anderen nicht sichtbar, lass ich meine Zunge kurz über seine Ohrmuschel züngeln. Ich spüre wie er sich an seinem Tisch festhält und ein Zittern seinen Körper erfasst. Mit Bedauern gehe ich weiter und sehe noch wie er statt 5 Tropfen 8 vom Alraunenextrakt in seinen Kessel gibt.

Das atmen fällt mir schwer, als er mir so nah ist. Den anderen fällt nichts auf. Natürlich nicht, da er in jeder Stunde besonders meine Tränke begutachtet um einen Grund für Punkteabzug zu finden. Als dann eine feuchte Linie auf meinem Ohr gezeichnet wurde war alles vorbei. Schwindel überkommt mich und schnell krall ich mich am Tisch fest. Meine Hände zittern und ich schütte zuviel in den Trank. Als dieser anfing stark zu rauchen und der Kessel sich leicht verformte schloss ich verzweifelt die Augen. Ich höre noch wie Snape mit einem Schwung meinen Trank verschwinden lässt.

„Potter, 8 Uhr Strafarbeit."

Ich öffne meine Augen und seh wie er unmerklich grinst. Mein Herz schlägt schnell, als mir klar wird das dies geplant war. Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass es mir nichts ausmacht das Snape anscheinend mit mir spielte.

Punkt 8 Uhr steh ich vor seiner Tür.

Potter öffnet nervös die Tür und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich registriere, dass er frisch geduscht ist da seine Haare noch leicht feucht sind. Zumindest ist er mit den richtigen Gedanken hier her gekommen, doch noch lass ich ihn zappeln. Als ich ihm sage er solle, meine Zutaten alphabetisch sortieren sieht er mich entsetzt an. Innerlich reibe ich mir die Hände. Mir ist klar, dass Potter jetzt sich wie der reinste Idiot vorkommt. Schließlich war offensichtlich was er erhoffte, wie seine Strafe aussah. Doch noch nicht. Als er wütend an mir vorbei stürmt um seine Aufgabe zu erledigen nehm ich seinen Geruch war und ein Gefühl der Vorfreude macht sich in mir breit. Ich beginne weiter Arbeiten zu korrigieren lass Potter aber nicht aus den Augen.

Die Zutaten sind das reinste Chaos und ich könnte mich ohrfeigen. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass Snape... Unwirsch mach ich mich an die Arbeit. Mir ist zum heulen zumute und ich fühle mich gedemütigt. Meine Wangen brennen.

Ich bin schon ein gutes Stück voran gekommen , als ich plötzlich die Wärme eines Körpers hinter mir spüre. Verbissen versuche ich Snape zu ignorieren. Doch mein Gehirn verflüchtigt sich sehentlich. Ich spüre wie Snape in meine Gedanken eindringt und verfluche mich, dass ich im 5. kein Okklumentik gelernt habe. Bilder formen sich in meinem Kopf und die Schamesröte kriecht über meine Gesicht. Wenn Snape das sieht... Ich bin viel zu abgelenkt, so dass ich erst nach Minuten merke, dass Snape mir diese Bilder ins Gehirn pflanzt.

Ich stöhne...

_Ich hocke auf dem Boden und Snape steht vor mir. Mit gefährlichem Blick sieht er auf mich hinab und ich weiß, dass ich alles tun würde um ihn zufrieden zu stellen. _

„_Herr, ich stehe zu Diensten." Ich senke meinen Kopf bis er den Fußboden fast berührt um meine Unterwürfigkeit zu demonstrieren. Mein Herz schlägt wild als sich sein Fuß unter mein Kinn schiebt und mich zwingt ihn anzusehen. Seine Augen versenken mich und mir wird schwindlig von der Welle von Gefühl die mich erfasst..._

Potter stöhnt und ich merke wie er langsam realisiert, was ich mir wünsche. Langsam öffne ich seinen Umhang und stelle erstaunt fest, dass er darunter nackt ist. Der Schriftzug prangt überdeutlich auf seinem Rücken und Erregung erfasst mich. Er ist mein!

Mit einem Ruck löst er sich von meinen Bildern und gleitet langsam vor mir auf die Knie, dreht sich in meine Richtung. Seine Lippen glänzen feucht im schummrigen Licht. Immer wieder schluckt er trocken und hebt dann vorsichtig seinen Blick.

Ich sehe seine Unsicherheit und dennoch streckt sich mir seine Erregung entgegen. Sein Atem geht stoßweise. Langsam senkt er den Kopf und ich halte den Atem an, als sich seine Lippen meinen Schuhen nähern.

Vorsichtig küsst er jeweils einmal auf die Schuhspitzen. Mein Traum wird wahr!

Etwas unsicher blicke ich hoch. Nie habe ich etwas vergleichbares erlebt, nie das Bedürfnis solcher Behandlung gehabt. Doch bei ihm macht es mir nicht aus. Ich will ihm gehören mit Haut und Haar und als ich seinen zufriedenen Blick sehe wird mir ganz warm und alle Anspannung fällt von mir ab.

Ich habe nichts falsches getan und ich lächle schüchtern zu ihm rauf. Mir entgeht keines Falls die heiße Beule in seiner Hose doch irgendwie weiß ich, dass ich ihn heute nicht ohne Erlaubnis berühren darf, ja nicht einmal mich selber. Es ist erschreckend für mich, dass es mich erregt mich so in seine Hände zu geben, auf seine Gunst angewiesen zu sein.

„Herr," hauche ich atemlos. Die Ausbuchtung vor meinen Augen zuckt bei diesen Worten, und ich auch. Seine Hand verfängt sich in meinen Haaren, tätschelt leicht meinen Kopf. Dann macht er ein paar Schritte von mir weg und geht auf seine Privaträume zu. Demütig folge ich ihm auf allen Vieren.

Potter folgt mir auf Knien und mein Herz schlägt einen Takt aus der Reihe. Schon beim letzten mal hatte ich gespürt, dass er anders war. Und fast ungläubig beobachte ich wie er mir untergeben folgt. Ich lasse mich auf meinem Sessel nieder und sehe wie sein zierlicher Körper bebt, wartend auf das kommende. Seine Unsicherheit war gewichen und er sah mich nur noch aus erwartungsvollen Augen an, als er sich es vor mir auf dem Boden bequem macht. Ich drücke seinen wilden Haarschopf an mein Knie und ergeben seufzend schmiegt er sich an mich.

Ein Wimmern und wieder dieses tonlose „Herr" lassen mich kurz meine Augen schließen. Sein Verlangen, seine bebende Sehnsucht waren deutlich zu hören, dennoch stelle ich zufrieden fest, dass er sich beherrscht.

„Öffne meine Hose."

Sehnsucht erfasst mich. Ich will ihn endlich spüren und kann ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Doch diesmal ist es mir nicht mehr peinlich, wie beim letzten mal. Ich weiß das es ihm gefällt, er alles von mir möchte. Jede Regung, jedes Sehnen, jedes wohlige und bedürftige Geräusch. Ich lass mich fallen und verstehe, dass er meine Bedürfnisse nie als Schwäche auslegen wird. Sie begrüßt...

Wieder entweicht mir ein „Herr."

Ein Schauder durchläuft meinen Körper, als er mir befiehlt seine Hose zu öffnen. Mit Eifer mache ich mich daran seine Erektion zu befreien. Sie scheint mir heute noch so viel heißer, geschwollener und wohlig drücke ich meine Nase gegen seine Hoden. Tief atme ich seinen männlichen Duft ein während er sanft meinen Kopf streichelt.

Erkenntnis kommt in mir hoch. Heute würde er mir alles zeigen, meine tiefsten Wünsche erfüllen. Nicht einmal mir selbst habe ich sie bisher eingestanden und nun prasselt alles auf mich ein. Leise schlurze ich und Tränen brennen in meinen Augen. Mir scheint als wäre eine Mauer eingestürzt und lässt mich in Verzweiflung zurück.

Ich spüre wie Potter langsam Mauer um Mauer abreißt und sage nichts, als ich ihn schlurzen höre. Ich weiß wie er sich fühlt. Dieses Erstaunen, die Befreiung ist übermächtig und ich verlange nichts weiter, lass ihn sich wieder fangen.

Mit tränenbenässten Wangen schaut er zu mir auf und lächelt entschuldigend.

„Es muss dir nichts peinlich sein." Langsam wische ich seine Tränen fort. Ich bin selber erstaunt von mir... und von ihm.

Er schluckt. „Ich wusste immer, dass mir etwas fehlt...," sagt er leise und drückt seine Nase an mein Geschlecht. Um erlaubnisheischende Augen sehen mich an und ich kann nur nicken, denn ich fürchte auch mir bleibt meine Stimme weg.

Vorsicht leckt er meinen kompletten Schaft entlang, umspielt mit seiner Zunge feucht meine Eichel um dann in den kleinen Schlitz zu tauchen. Küssend bewegt er sich wieder abwärts, liebkost meine Hoden und saugt dann vorsichtig einen tief in seinen Mund. Ein leichtes Schmatzen ertönt als er diesen wieder frei lässt und wohlig lass ich mich tiefer in den Sessel sinken.

Vorsichtig mache ich mich über seine Männlichkeit her, kann nicht genug mit meiner Zunge seine Konturen nachfahren und koste jeden Winkel, drücke meine Nase ein letztes Mal in sein krauses Haar um ihn dann mit dem Mund aufzunehmen. Fest spanne ich meine Lippen um ihn und bewege mich auf und ab, umspiele ihn mit meiner Zunge. Leicht bitterer Geschmack liegt auf meiner Zunge als sich erste Tropfen von ihm lösen und ich kann nicht anders als um ihn herum zu stöhnen. Er stöhnt leicht wegen der Vibrierung meiner Kehle und ich will ihn nun so tief aufnehmen wie ich kann. Ich spüre ihn gegen meinen Rachen stoßen und schließe die Augen, ignoriere den Würgereiz und schieb ihn noch tiefer in meinen Mund.

Langsam entlasse ich ihn wieder und erregt stelle ich fest, dass ich ihn nicht einmal annähernd komplett aufnehmen kann. Feucht glänzend reckt mir seine voluminöse Erektion entgegen und ich wimmere wieder.

Er greift mich an meinen Handgelenken und zieht mich hoch um einen Kuss auf meine Lippen zu pflanzen. Dann zieht er mich zu seinem Bett.

Ich stoße ihn auf mein Bett und er reckelt sich lasziv auf meinen schwarzen Lacken. Seine blasser Körper strahlt mir regelrecht entgegen. Ich versuche mir dieses Bild einzubrennen. Jung und frisch liegt er da und seine Erregung schimmert mir rötlich entgegen. Die geschwollenen Lippen und die rosigen Wangen lassen mich benommen machen. Sein Blick heftet sich auf mich und langsam hebt er seine Arme zum Bettgestell hin, umklammert die eisernen Stangen und spreizt für mich seine Beine.

Langsam lass ich mich auf das Bett nieder. „Wem gehörst du?" Er keucht, leckt sich über die Lippen. „Ich gehöre nur ihnen Herr." Ich nicke. Für ein erstes Mal spielte er talentiert mit und ich lasse seine Handgelenke an mein Bett fesseln. Bittend sah er mich an.

Ich kann nicht anders als ihn stumm anzubetteln. Das alles war so neu und ließ mich schwach und bedürftig zurück. Ich musste ihn endlich spüren und versuche ihm dies mit meinen Blicken klar zu machen. Gleich, sofort. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und lächelt zufrieden. Da weiß ich er hat verstanden.

Mein Becken wird angehoben und er verteilt großzügig das Gleitmittel an meinem Eingang, bedeckt damit seine eigene Erregung und schiebt sich ohne weitere Vorbereitung in mich.

Ich glaube zu explodieren. Schmerz und Lust überrollen mich und ich versuche ihm heiser stöhnend entgegen zu kommen. Meine Fesseln lassen es nicht zu und so bin ich auf seine Gunst angewiesen. Tief ist er in mir und ich möchte vor Lust schreien wegen der Überdehnung meines engen Einganges. Dann endlich beginnt er sich zu bewegen.

Er ist genauso heiß und eng wie ich es in Erinnerung habe. Es erstaunt mich etwas, dass er mich gleich wollte. Mutiger Gryffendor! Ich spüre wie ich ihn überdehne doch seine Blick bleibt lustverhangen. Bis zum Anschlag versenke ich mich in ihm. Kurz halte ich still, versuche mich zu beherrschen damit er sich an mich gewöhnen kann. Doch er scheint es anders zu sehen. Mit einem Stöhnen zieh ich mich zurück um nun hart in ihn zu stoßen.

Er schreit, bettelt, wimmert... will immer mehr, will es immer tiefer, härter und ich glaube im Himmel zu sein. Das Bett quitscht unter uns im Takt und jedes Mal wenn ich in ihn stoße höre ich das Klatschen von Haut an Haut. Immer mehr geraten wir in den Strudel.

„Komm, Harry. Komm für mich." Und der Junge kommt ohne das ich ihn berühre.

Spitz schreit er auf, wölbt sich mir entgegen. Ich sehe in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen, spüre die Enge um mich und verteile meinen Samen tief in ihm.

Ich spüre sein Erbe heiß in mir, meine Beine zittern und fallen zur Seite. Er lässt meine Arme wieder frei und liegt schwer auf mir. Vorsichtig umarme ich ihn. Ich hab gefunden was ich suchte. Einen Mann dem ich mich völlig hingeben kann, der es nicht als Schwäche ansieht, wenn ich mich ihm untergliedere. Der stark für mich war. Schließlich trage ich im Leben schon soviel Verantwortung... Bei ihm kann ich sie abgeben. Wohlig seufzend schlafen wir beide ein.

Am nächsten Morgen entfernt er stumm seine Kennzeichnung auf meinem Rücken. Sie ist nicht mehr nötig, denn auch so weiß ich nun, dass ich nur ihm gehöre.


End file.
